Good-bye.. Mother
by finmagikfinmagikearthlink.ne
Summary: A prelude about Jesse's past about the death of her mother, first meeting with Giovonni, and the reason she behaves the way she does.R/R PLEASE!!!!!!


Good-bye   
by fin 

[ I used the name May Yvette 'cause I think resembles the Japanese namee of Miyamoto. Jesse's- Mom and everything I say about her is a guess... I've never seem the CD- though I want to. ] 

They sat on the small pink bed. A child and a woman. The girl in a lacy black dress, the woman in a stately black three-piece business suit. The woman had blonde hair down to her shoulders. The girl had red hair like a flame, like a   
fire truck, like blood. 

"What's going on?" The girl asked her aunt. As she tied up the little girl's hair in a large black bow. "Why, am I getting   
dressed up? Where's Mom?" 

"Jessica, Jessica. Your Mother is.... ummmm...." Jesse looked into her aunt Odette's large hazel eyes, they were wet filled with tears. Why had Aunt Detty Gone into her room and Held her? And Wh crying? Why HAdn't Mom come home from her business trip on time? Mia Yvette McKingty her mother was gone.Something had happened. And she'd never hand her a bouquet for mother's day again. She'd never hear her mother's bell like laughter or see her smile. Never know such gentleness again. She felt in her heart she'd never know gentleness like this in her life she felt it like an ache through out her. Jessica fell into her aunt's comforting arms. They cried and cried. Finally Jesse pulled away.   
A dark look crossing her face. 

"Detty, Mom isn't dead. YOU'RE LYING! YOUR A LYING WITCH!" She screamed. 

"Jesse, I wish I was. She was killed in an avalanche... while... um... climbing for her vacation." Aunt Odette smiled   
nervously. 

"MOM isn't dead I don't believe you! Mom isn't dead! She wouldn't go off and do this! SHE'S MY MOM! SHE CARES ABOUT ME!" Her face was red with frustration and crying. 

"Jessica-" Odette reached to touch the girl's shoulder. 

"GET OFF ME!!!!!" She smacked her Aunt's hand away with amazing force then ran. 

She ran, eyes blurred with tears. She'd get to her Mom's room and Mom would be in bed there sitting in bed with the paper and she'd laugh it'd be just another of Mom's pranks of course, and take Jesse in arms again and braid her hair and make everything okay.   
But when she got there the bed was empty. It had been made as perfectly as the day she left. The room was perfect. The closet door closed concealing all of those beautiful evening gowns she would never wear   
again. The dresser had her jewelry box on it, all those pretty cheap dangles and bangles, would never see the light of day again. And the perfume bottles with their frosty looking hour glass and strange twisty bottles. Would never be dabbed or spritzed on her mother's neck. Jesse took all this in a minute, a second, and a lifetime of memories running through her mind, so... quickly.... so choppy..so..blurry.. was she fading already? NO! She flung herself on the bed burying her head deep into the pillow. Weeping into this thing. Like it could possibly be as comforting as her mother's embrace. 

"Don't worry Jessica, my little Jessepop. Everything's just fine." She could hear. She feel the soft hand of her mother stroking her back. Even that embarrassing nick-name Jessepop, something she had sulked and tantrumed about was a   
comfort. Between the blur of tears she could see her Mom, in a summer cotton dress with a floral pattern, her purple hair uncombed falling down her shoulders. 

"Jessica dear, wipe those tears from your eyes and get up. You have to go." Mother? No, Aunt Detty. 

*****   
Everything was so quiet approaching the funeral parlor. The coffin was closed. 

"Why can't I see her?!" Jesse asked impatiently. 

"It would only upset you." Her aunt muttered moving the girl away from the shiny wooden coffin. 

But she wanted to see her mother's face so bad. To know the truth. See her hands clasped, eyes closed softly, looking so peaceful in the moment of death. To kiss her cold cheek for one last time. Why didn't she just die too? Why didn't she just die and they bury beside Mom, together forever. She hoped. She hoped. Nothing happened. Why did god   
have to make her so sad, so sad it was painful, inside. Jesse sat uneasily on a uncomfortable funeral home chair. 

"...well I'll miss her...." Said one man. 

"Miss ridin' her you mean... she'd spread her legs for a wink 'n a smile all those rocket girls do...." Said another. 

How dare they!! Those !#@$%*, she didn't know the words but she thought it none the less.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! THAT'S MY MOTHER!!!!!" She ran towards them kicking and punching and must have given one a good kick or two in the shins because he fell back cursing and crying. 

"So the little bastard girl has a spirit, eh?" A voice that creaked like wood said. Jesse turned abruptly. Fists still clenched. Ready to knock out who ever had said that cruel thing. She saw the face and her fists dropped. "Hello   
grandmother." 

The old woman scared her. Always dressed in the same black tatters, though she had wealth beyond imaginings, face wrinkled, dried up like prune. A spindly crooked body, shockingly white hair in a messy, disheveled, bun. Her eyes were the worst one was deep blue, the other was white and cloudy from a cataract. Behind her stood as always Johnson her manservant, a long faced, tall, taciturn, bald and almost as old as she. 

The old woman hobbled over the coffin. "I knew this would happen. You were always to reckless. If you'd have taken your head outta the clouds you would have seen the wall before you ran into it. But no, you had to experience everything for yourself. Did have to find out that by touching fire one gets burned" The old woman sighed. Kneeling closer to   
the wooden rectangle. "You were the smartest of the nine. That came from my half of the family, all the rest were dense and useless like your father. The articulate one, the witty one, the most beautiful of all my children. My favorite. Why in the hell did you have to throw your life away? "The old woman looked up and collectively glared at all her various offspring. Then her eye came and focused on Jesse. "Oh, her, and that man. I knew a doctor who could have gotten that rid of that problem before it came to term but you wouldn't listen." 

Jesse felt so panicked, so guilty, so ugly, knowing those eyes were on her. She felt the brush of a hand against her head and turned around. Those gray eyes, that wild red hair same color as hers It was in a bowl cut, and that funny strange mustache covering a perfectly handsome face. Dad! She beamed. "Hey ya Jessepop." he smiled and said   
cheerily. Though she could see the tears running down his cheeks. 

"Dad, I-" She ran towards him wanting to talk but he covered her mouth, swiftly. "Ssssshhhh, we can't let the witch know I'm here." 

"The 'witch' already knows sir, I may be going blind but I can hear just fine and I know that stench of that cologne you wear from anything." The old woman turned around sharply. "Oh, it'll be a good idea he said pokémon will surely take her mind off men. Now my husband was a fool. I don't know why he allowed her to become a trainer. Or why I agreed with him. But one's thing for sure, out of all the things she brought back, you are the foulest creature. You fucked her, and manipulated her made her believe the lies of being in love. Then when she was pregnant you ran from marriage, like the piss yellow bastard you are." 

"Look May never wanted marriage, she wanted to take care of herself." Dad replied. 

"If you were any kind of man with honor. You'd have made her marry it was the right thing do to. She could have gone to college if it hadn't been for you and your follow your dreams crap. Your were never there. You'd leave for some 'pokémon' related event then come back hours later fall down drunk and covered in lipstick. When you broke her heart, who was there who put it together? Who sat with her when she bawled her eyes out and listened to her. Then to get back at you she'd cheat and that are the nick-name of town bicycle. Do you think I was happy as my little May's name was dragged through the mud by you? My May could have been anything. But you had to come and 'sweep her off her feet'. Then leave her in a ditch with your bastard brat. You turned her from a scholar to a slut. From a lady to a criminal." 

"I did nothing of the sort! She loved me and I came to see as often as I could. I didn't force her to join that organization. She did it to support her child. Because you with your squeezing till the penny bleed economics wouldn't give your daughter any money or support you left her and the daughter SHE NAMED AFTER YOU, after all you put her   
through." Dad Retorted. 

The old woman was silent for a moment. "She had to learn to shift for herself. I wasn't going to allow that mistake. Which is now clinging to your side. That now ten year old mistake. To live under my roof. Every time I see her ugly   
little face, I want to beat it in and break her bones like you broke my daughter. YOU DROVE HER TO BEING A   
WHORE." 

Jesse was in tears. Her Dad's voice soothed her "Don't worry Jesse, were going to get out of here, you can live with   
me." 

"No, your not going anywhere. As much as I hate her she still has my blood running through her veins. She can't leave with you....my lawyers have made sure of that....the way you live 'pokémon master' she'd be barefoot, ragged, and starving within a week. You may know how to take care of those things, but not people if you did my daughter would   
never have died. You have to leave immediately according to my lawyers." The old woman smirked. 

"I could never understand what May saw in you Mrs. McKingty. I never knew how she could say your praises, even after everything she did to you. I'll be going now. I only came to pay my last respects to the woman   
I love." He said.   
His hand dropped form Jesse's shoulder it slipped away. Far away.   
"Dad!" She cried helplessly. His head slumped he walked   
away. Gone from her life forever walking off into the oblivion of time. 

Jesse begin to cry again for her father and mother. She felt the brush of a dress against her now and a quavering hand   
placed on her shoulder. She glanced up aunt Odette. 

"Ma-mother I'll take care of the girl." Odette said. 

"Odette you have always been a spineless creature. I saw the way you looked at May. You dowdy, passive little thing. You lived in her shadow, always, slinking behind her. Her devotee. Yes, you loved her. But not as a sister. You wanted her. Not even you knew it truly. But I could see it your eyes, in your body language. That's why all these years you've never found a man. No matter how you whine and whine about it. I know all you've ever wanted to do is be with women. Especially your sister. You filthy bitch, you would have committed insest ten times over if I hadn't made sure to keep you in separate rooms. It was always a fear. That your dark dreams, would manifest themselves someday. You warped sniveling, monster. If you took in the girl. I wouldn't be there to stop you and sometime the beast would have to show itself. I know what you would do to her. So, leave you filthy corrupt little bitch go back to your gloomy little   
hovel, cull your desires by yourself." Said Grandmother. 

Odette burst into tear she was crying uncontrollably. She tried to speak, but couldn't stop the tear. Jesse knew Detty as only a good sweet, somewhat skittish   
woman. How could that witch say such things? Odette ran away. Jesse glared, anger in her face at her grandmother. 

They walked out of the funeral parlor Jesse scowling walking next to her grandmother: "Your mine now Jesse. Bah, Jesse? From now on shall call you Jessica. -Johnson see to that-. Of course I shall never see you myself. Johnson and   
my maid Laura shall attend to you. Laura has a brat-What's her name again Johnson- Cassidy aahhh, yes ugly little gremlin. I don't think she's grown into her face yet. But she's extremely bright. She's ten, your age. So you'll get along...." 

Her voice trailed off sounding less like a human being and more like a creaking door. She was talking about a scholarship to some stupid snob school. Jesse wasn't paying attention. Then she saw someone leaning against a tree. 

He was a teenager perhaps twenty. Very well dressed in a double breasted suit. Dar hair slicked back against olive   
skin. "Hey Jesse, your May's daughter, right? I'm here to give some things she wanted you to have." 

Jesse stopped. Desperate to cling to any tiny bit of her mother. She faced him. "Yes, what do you have for me?" 

He looked at her and smiled brightly he had a smile, that could light up anything. "Your a cute kid, your probably be as   
beautiful as your Mother when you grow up." He mused to himself. Blushing slightly at the thought of the purple haired goddess he had a boysih crush. 

"Thank you." Jesse smiled. "How do you know my name? and about my Mom?" 

"Well, your Mom worked for my Mom. My name is Antonio... but it's also my dad's name so most people call me by   
my middle name-- Giovanni" 

"Okay, Giovanni ummmm can I have the stuff please?" She asked. 

"Oh, sure." He said handing her a pokeball and a letter. 

There was a note scribbled in her Mother's neat hand on the pokÈball: "To Jessica on the occasion of her 10th   
birthday." 

Jesse cautiously threw the pokÈball, out popped a snake?! She stepped back, startled almost ready to scream. 

"Ekans Kanssss?" It looked up at her. Then moved up to her curling itself around her ankle. "Kanssss Kanssss" It   
nudged her gently. She was too frightened to move, but she wanted to kick the horrid thing off. Then she   
remembered her Mom had given this too her. Their had to be a good reason for it. IT was friendly and it was hers.   
"Ekans, return." She commanded.   
The red light flashed and swirled absorbing the snake. She opened up the letter and   
read: 

"Dearest Jessepop, 

If you are reading this letter. It is because of the unfortunate event of my death. I want you to know, that I love you, more than you can ever imagine a mother's love is as boundless as the ocean and goes far deeper. Everything I ever   
did Including this event was because I love you and I have to take care you. Just know I'm in a better place now, and you needn't worry so much about me. Go on with your life! Have fun! Never let any put out, that fire in you I love.   
Never let anyone take away your freedom.   
Never let anyone put you down. Your are the best. Never believe anyone who says your ugly, you are beautiful, you   
are strong! Take good care of yourself.   
Follow your heart. And remember you are never alone, I'm with you always. 

Love,   
Mother." 

Those words gave Jesse strength and made her want to cry at the same time. She clutched the letter to her. 

"Your mother was a great woman." Giovanni nodded. "Someday, if you run low on money or need any favor, remember me I'll be there. My door will be open. I'll even give you a job in Team Rocket." 

Team Rocket?! Team Rocket!? Her mother was part of that infamous ring of criminals? How could that be?? Well, if Mom was part of it. It couldn't be that terrible.....maybe she could get a job... I mean working for such a nice guy like   
that Giovanni would be easy. 

"Jessica, come to the car!" The witch called. 

Jesse ran off towards the car. She'd stay there with that witch but not for very long..... 

~FIN~   



End file.
